1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf and, more specifically, to a golf assistance device. The present invention is an alignment paddle that allows the golfer to identify a straight line between the golf ball and the intended target. The hand held alignment paddle includes a vertical elongated aperture and 2 parallel horizontal apertures. One horizontal aperture intersects at the top of the vertical aperture and the other horizontal aperture at the bottom of the vertical aperture. The intersections create an upper and a lower viewing passage centerline. The golfer identifies a straight path from the golf ball to the intended target by positioning the paddle in his line of sight such that the golf ball is visible in the lower viewing passage centerline and the intended target is in the upper viewing passage centerline. When both the ball and the intended target are visible, a straight path has been identified.
Viewing through the vertical aperture the golfer can then identify distinct characteristics or objects in the landscape on the straight path. These distinct characteristics or objects are used to maintain the defined straight path to the intended target when the golfer takes their stance to hit the golf ball.
In addition, the horizontal apertures allow for viewing objects adjacent to the intended target. This is desired when the hole in the green is not the intended target. In the event of a slope in the elevation of the green, the golf ball will break to the down side of the slope. The intended target will be to the top side of the slope. Positioning the intended target in the upper viewing passage centerline, the hole in green will be visible to the left of centerline of a left hand break, or to the right of the centerline on a right-hand break.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other golf assistance devices designed for aligning a golf shot. There are other golf assistance devices which provide for distance calculations to intended target. While these golf assistance devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a visible straight line to the intended target while blocking the adjacent landscape from sight line. It is further desirable keep the hole in the green visible in the horizontal aperture when it is not the intended target.
The present invention discloses an alignment paddle that allows the golfer to identify a straight line between the golf ball and the intended target. The hand held alignment paddle includes a vertical elongated aperture and two parallel horizontal apertures. One horizontal aperture intersects at the top of the vertical aperture and the other horizontal aperture intersects at the bottom of the vertical aperture. The intersections create an upper and a lower viewing centerline. The golfer identifies a straight path from the golf ball to the intended target by positioning the paddle in his line of sight such that the golf ball is visible in the lower viewing passage centerline and the intended target, e.g., the hole, is in the upper viewing passage centerline. When both the ball and the intended target; e.g., the holes are visible, a straight path has been identified. Viewing through the vertical aperture the golfer can then identify distinct characteristics or objects in the landscape on the straight path. These distinct characteristics or objects in the landscape on the straight path. These distinct characteristics or objects are used to maintain the defined straight path to the intended target when the golfer takes their stance to hit the ball. In addition, the horizontal apertures allow for viewing objects adjacent to the intended target. This is desired when the hole in the green is not the intended target. In the event of a slope in the elevation of the green, the golf balls will break to the down side of the slope. The intended target will be to the top side of the slope. Positioning the intended target in the upper viewing passage centerline, the hole in the green will be visible to the left of centerline of a left-hand break or to the right of the centerline on a right-and break.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a straight path from the golf ball to the intended target.
Another object of the present invention is to provide visibility to the intended target.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide visibility to select objects in the horizontal aperture in the event of a slope in the elevation and break in the flight and/or roll is anticipated.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide visibility to distinct characteristics or objects in the landscape on the straight path.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide training for less experience golfers.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing isolated visibility to the intended target. In prior method of aligning a golf approach on the green, the golf club is held in a plumb position in line of sight to the intended target. This creates a void in the sight line of the path of the intended target.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.